


Hydra’s Inflictions

by laura_ann



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Baby Peter Parker, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Kid Peter Parker, Lowkey everyone needs a hug, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura_ann/pseuds/laura_ann
Summary: Natasha is a member of the Avengers but she’s not actually on Shield’s side. She’s still working for Hydra.When a small five year old with mutant powers shows up on the Avenger’s door step Natasha gets an assignment to return the kid back to Hydra.Peter’s parents worked for Hydra. However it was never their intention to get mixed up into it. When a curious pregnant Mary goes into a room she’s not suppose to everything changes.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Hydra’s Inflictions

**Author's Note:**

> Well helloooo marvel fandom. I never thought I’d be writing a fic with these characters, but lately I’ve been reading a lot of Avenger fics and inspiration hit me. I will try my best to write everyone in character, but for the record this is entirely self indulgent ;)

Richard feels his hands shake as he continues to stitch together the body of another victim of Hydra’s experiments. The body is cold as ice. The needle moves swiftly as if the skin was fabric. Cuts ranging from finger length to three feet long litter the comatose body. And that’s all Richard will refer to it as, a body. It’s the only way he can keep himself from puking as he operates. 

He exhales softly, never looking too close at his patient’s face. He waves his hand half heartily in the air and the guard standing by the door grabs the body off the hospital bed, yanking it back to a cold cell several layers deep into the hideout. 

Richard slowly peels off his now blood covered rubber gloves. He stares at them in distaste. The door creeks open again. Expecting a guard, Richard puts on a hardened frown, yet smiles upon seeing his wife.

His wife Mary, with her curly brown hair, beautiful green eyes, and perfectly melodic voice, the only thing keeping him sane in the hive of madness that is Hydra.

Mary enters the room, closing the door behind her. She glances quickly at the camera on the ceiling before greeting her husband, “Boss told me to let you know we’ll have to work together on the next case.”

She swallows thickly seeing the worry in Richard’s eyes. “Apparently the training sessions have become more intensive, and deadly.”

Richard scoffs, “Didn’t think they could have any higher of a mortality rate.”

Mary reaches out to squeeze his hand, “I’ll see you in two hours for the operation.”

Richard nods, Mary gives him a quick peck on the cheek as a guard stationed outside yells at her to hurry up.

She leaves the hospital room, exiting into the hallway. A guard at least six feet tall nudges her white lab coat with the front of his gun, “двигаться” ( _move _).__

____

Mary swears under her breath. The gun between her shoulder blades sits there like a promise. No matter how fast or slow she walks it’ll always be there, shoving against her skin, whether physical or not. 

____

Ever since she began working for Hydra a gun target was pinned on her head. Mary had absolutely no idea what she got into on that fateful day in the emergency room. 

____

The guard huffs at her slow walking but Mary doesn’t care. She gets lost in her head, deep into her past. Escaping from the present to the past. Although it’s not like the past was all that pleasant.

____

Mary was a well known doctor in New York. People from around the world would come just to be under her care. It was intensive yet rewarding. So when a woman with a heavy russian accent, scarlet red hair, and severe bleeding from her side, with a bullet lodged in her rib, was wheeled in on a stretcher, she thought nothing of it. Simply another patient under her care.

____

Oh how wrong she was. She operated on the woman, successfully removed the bullet and stopped the bleeding. 

____

Just as she turned around to place her utensil down she felt a hard force hit the back of her head. The floor was cold when she hit it, blackness filled her vision along with a slip of red as she felt someone lift her.

____

That woman brought her into this hell hole. Mary had hoped the world would care if one of the best doctors to ever live suddenly went missing. She thought they’d surely come looking for her. Yet no one ever came.

____

Mary turns a corner passing some cells to head to the meeting room.

____

Hydra forced her to heal their victims. And well, she finds herself gulping down emotions, there were, are, worse things she is forced to inflict on her new patients. Hydra is enchanted with the concept of mutants, enhanced people they call them. 

____

Upon her initial arrival Mary tried to explain she was no expert and nor would she contribute to the creation of mutations. That attitude quickly changed when a gun was put next to her patient’s head.

____

If it had been her own head, she wouldn’t have cared. She likes to imagine she’s helping people in a way. However, she knows she’s just setting them up for their next hell inducing torture session. She shivers remebering their screams.

____

When Mary didn’t make so much progress with the mutations Hydra brought in a new doctor. Mary was fully ready to hate her new co worker yet instead of the menance she had been imagining, it was Richard. Richard with his kind eyes, intelligent mind, and clear hatred for Hydra.

____

They worked together to create several mutations, focusing on advanced healing, super strength, and several other enhancements. Through the hours of research Mary found herself somehow falling in love in the darkest of places.

____

Of course Hydra didn’t let them marry, in fact she hasn’t exited this very building for the past five years. 

____

But in her heart, Richard is her husband and she is his wife. Even if they are not conjoined in matrimony, they are conjoined in the universe as soulmates. She has not doubt.

____

Her body goes on full alert as a gun shot is fired to her right. She can see the shell of the bullet roll towards her foot. The guard shoves her harshly, the barrel of his gun still warm, “двигайся быстрее или это будешь ты следующий!” ( _Move faster or that’ll be you next! _).__

______ _ _

She nods slightly picking up the pace. It is her job to moderate the next torture session to determine when the victim must be taken for medical care. Hydra has lost many of the experiments by pushing them to death. 

______ _ _

Mary was delighted to have a hand in ending torture however she found out quickly if she excused the victims when they could truly sustain more pain, it was them who were punished in the end.

______ _ _

The guard shoves her into another room. The moment the door opens screams fill her senses. She manages not to flinch upon stepping further into the torture chamber. A girl with brown hair, perhaps in her late twenty’s or early thirties, sits strapped to a firm metal chair. Miniature cuts liter her entire body. Electricity runs through the chair, shocking the girl for several seconds on and off. Each round of shocks has a higher voltage then the last.

______ _ _

Mary’s surprised the girl still has the energy to scream. One would think at least after the first two years of witnessing the torture and pain Hydra inflicts on it’s victims, you’d be used to it. However each time Mary is subjected to a scene like the one in front of her, the pain is just as strong as the first time. It does not get easier.

______ _ _

Mary monitors the girls vision, breathing, the length of her screams, and the shaking of her limbs. It’s another ten minutes before she nods to the guard who brought her in. He yells at the Hydra agent who had been administering the torture to halt.

______ _ _

The girl’s chest rises and falls rapidly. She glares harshly as her torturer undoes her bonds with a malicious smile on his face.

______ _ _

Mary leaves the room and walks to her laboratory not waiting for the guard to follow. Hydra allowed both her and Richard to have their own lab dedicated to the research and development of mutations for enhancement. Walking fast through the hall she reaches her destination. She puts her hand against the sensor of the door, it beeps and the doors slide open. Only her, her husband, and the highest ranking agents of Hydra are allowed into the laboratory.

______ _ _

Mary hums to herself. The girl from earlier is enhanced with advanced healing. She and Richard have been working hard, the girl was one of their most recent tests. Mary frowns as she pulls out salves, medications, and tools specifically made for operating on the mutants.

______ _ _

Just as she’s about to leave she glances at the large door in the back of the laboratory. A large room is connected to the lab. Yet, she has no idea what’s in it. 

______ _ _

The director of Hydra had pulled Richard alone to work on whatever is back there. She’d tried to prod what it is from her husband but he wouldn’t budge. Something about, ‘You knowing wouldn’t help anything.’

______ _ _

Mary rolls her eyes as she walks towards the exit of the lab.

______ _ _

It isn’t long before she finds herself in the same room as her husband, hovering over the unconscious body of the girl. She pulls up her medical mask. She grabs a scalpel with steady hands and sets to work.

______ _ _

______ _ _

The procedure is a success. The girls healing is improving but not at the rate they hoped for. Mary hums to herself getting lost in the land of science. Richard and her are nearly on the brink of perfecting healing to the point the skin practically weaves itself together.

______ _ _

It’s just her and Richard who remain in the operation room. Richard smiles painfully, “Great job dear.”

______ _ _

Mary smiles back weakly.

______ _ _

Richard comments, “Do you want to take the materials back to the lab or should -“

______ _ _

Mary cuts him off grinning, “Nope I’ve got it!”.

______ _ _

There was no guard on her today. Apparently several of the Agents had been pulled out of the facility on a mission. With the lack of agents Hydra decided she isn’t something that needs to be monitored.

______ _ _

Mary walks as freely as one can while imprisoned. She places her hand against the scanner of the lab. There’s a ding and the doors open. The motion sensor lights flicker on as she returns each tool back to it’s rightful place. She stretches her back and proceeds to wipe her hands on her lab coat. 

______ _ _

Mary considers where to go next when her eyes are drawn to the room in the back. She bites her lip considering the consequences. She scans the lab knowing fully well no one else is inside. The security of the lab would’ve alerted her to anyone entering.

______ _ _

With slight hesitance and an abundance of curiosity Mary approaches the door leading to the back room. She looks over the lock for any extra security measures. She spots a small security pad under the handle of the door. 

______ _ _

She taps her finger against her chin staring at the security pad quizzically. Had Richard or a Hydra Agent made the password? It was a large gamble to try if Richard wasn’t the creator. In a continued spur of what one might consider curiosity or idiocy Mary quickly punches in a code. 

______ _ _

The day Mary and Richard first met.

______ _ _

There’s a loud clicking noise and the door swings open. The room is dark. Mary carefully enters, checking to make sure the door won’t slam closed on her. Once she’s sure it’ll remain open she begins searching for a light switch. It’s dark but she can sense life inside the room. There seems to be a hazy gleam of light all over the room. Yet she can’t focus long enough to pin point the locations. 

______ _ _

She brushes her hands along the wall. She finally feels an extrusion. She goes to flip the switch but yelps in pain as she feels something bite her palm. 

______ _ _

The lights overhead flicker on. She watches a a spider crawl it’s way out of her hands, falling to the ground via a strand of web. Mary’s breathing increases slightly as she sees the small red incision the spider had made. The skin is already turning a dark red. Mary rubs the skin gently and turns around to now see her visible surrounds.

______ _ _

Mary chokes back a scream as she sees encasing after encasing of spiders identical to the one that bit her. 

______ _ _

She breathes harshly, “No no no no no no”.

______ _ _

If the spiders had been the secretive experiment Richard was working on, it was no regular spider who bit Mary. Meaning the side effects would surely not be the same as one of a regular spider.

______ _ _

When Mary feels the room start to spin as her hand starts to throb, her pulse quickening, she decides enough is enough. Mary runs out of the room, slamming the large door behind her, sliding along it’s cold metal surface.

______ _ _

She stays there for a while, catching her breath and waiting for the room to stop spinning. She stands up, wobbling slightly. She grabs a lab table and straightens herself up. She pushes her bangs out of her eyes and wracks her brain.

______ _ _

She speaks to no one as she mutters, “It’ll be fine.” She laughs to herself, “now he’ll have to tell me what he’s been up to since I’ve been bitten by the damn thing. Although I’ve never been fond of spiders.”

______ _ _

Mary shakes her head a little and decides she needs a change of pace. It’s not everyday she can walk around freely without a gun against her back. Physically that is, she thinks to herself.

______ _ _

For once Mary decides to seek out her patient to check up on her current condition. She turns through hallways quickly ignoring any agents nearby. As she approaches the girl’s cell she finds it empty. Another Agent that had been walking through the hallway laughs. She points towards the empty cell while looking at Mary, “О, она? Она сама себе свернула шею” ( _Oh her? She snapped her own neck. _) She laughs and pats Mary on the shoulder, she walks further down the hallway. Mary stands there stunned. Life is so fleeting, how is one suppose to preserve such precious life in a monstrous place like this?__

________ _ _ _ _

Mary rubs her belly in thought, well she guesses she’ll have to find a way.

________ _ _ _ _


End file.
